elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Southpoint
Southpoint, South Point, or Fort Zantonius[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/items-cyrodiil Treasure Items in Cyrodiil] is one of the eight major cities in the province of Valenwood, situated on the southwestern beach of the Grahtwood region. Southpoint had become the prime port town of the Second Empire, as well as, having a strong defense against the wilds of Valenwood. By game *Southpoint (Arena) *Southpoint (Online) Description Geography Southpoint is built in the Imperial style, with fortifications towards the east and the main gate. It is relatively small when compared to the other cities in Valenwood, but it is strategically along the south coast, between Woodhearth and Haven. Southpoint is located in the Long Coast region of Grahtwood, which stretches along the Grahtwood south, and the cliffs of the mainland divide it. By the mainland, Southpoint has one connection that leads to Haven, which would eventually lead onto the rest of the province. Southpoint's main gate is to the east, and it leads straight into the town square. All around the center are homes and the local inn, as well as, a hill that contains the Cathedral of the Golden Path, a place of worship in Southpoint. North from there is an island, with a small canal for boats, wooden ports, and several homes. Atop of the hill is the remains of a fort, with a tower overlooking the Cape of the Blue Divide. Traditions *The Wood Elves of Southpoint celebrate the Rites of Xarxes' Memory, an annual event that recounts the memories and teachings of Xarxes, the Elven God of Knowledge and Ancestry. These ceremonies are held in the Cathedral of the Golden Path in Southpoint.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/items-valenwood Treasure Items in Valenwood] History First Era On the 1st of Rain's Hand, 1E 2729, the city-state of Southpoint was founded by Zantonius. He was an Imperial Legionnaire from Kvatch that was involved with the Second Empire's control over Valenwood. Zantonius was a rash person that rose through the Imperial Legion ranks, and eventually taking a position at Reman's Bluff. Around this time, the Wood Orcs of the Barkbite Clan have been raiding their stronghold, who resisted the sudden rule of the Second Empire over their domain, the Tarlain Heights. But on Second Seed, a Shaman of the Barkbite had approached the fort with a peace treaty that would end the constant battles between the factions, but Zantonius had hastily shot down the shaman, causing the conflict to continue. For his foolish actions, the Imperial Legate had sent him to a plot of land in the Long Coast, to build a camp there, so that he could not make things worse, but eventually, the Barkbite Clan had overrun Reman's Bluff, establishing their stronghold. Instead of building a fort, Zantonius declared this plot of land, Southpoint, which became a fortified settlement that quickly rose to prominence. Southpoint became a bustling port for the Second Empire, remaining as an Imperial township and integrating properly into Valenwood society.The Fall and Rise of Reman's BluffThe Founding of Southpoint Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the city-state of Southpoint was ruled by Mayor Aulus, who ruled in conjunction with the First Aldmeri Dominion, situated out of nearby Elden Root. At around this time, Queen Ayrenn had arrived onto Elden Root, with the intent of entering the Orrery to show her worthiness as their leader, but the Orrery requires a few components to operate. The Orrery Conservator, Daraneth had lived out of Southpoint for quite some time, and the Dominion had required her services. And so, Prince Naemon had sent an Agent of the Dominion to find her and bring her back to Elden Root, but Southpoint would suffer a severe and maddening threat. Mayor Aulus was a secret worshipper of Sheogorath, the Daedric Prince of Madness, who manipulated the Mayor's mind and turned Southpoint into a cesspool of chaos. Citizens had rioted in the streets, and thunder crashed the ruined fort. The Dominion was dispatched to quell the situation but were unable to enter the city. The Agent and Daraneth were able to venture throughout the town, stopping the rioters and Rufinus, a drunkard that unleashed lightning onto the area. Eventually, the two confronted Mayor Aulus and Sheogorath. In the end, Aulus was killed, and Sheogorath left Southpoint, as the Dominion recovered. Daraneth left Southpoint for Elden Root, to operate the Orrery.Events in "Fit to Rule"Events in "The Grip of Madness" Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city of Southpoint in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Southpoint was under the rule of Queen Mindra.Events in Gallery Southpoint (Arena).png|Southpoint circa 3E 399. Trivia *In an earlier stage of development, Arena was going to be a tournament-based game, where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Southpoint's team was known as the Chimeras.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] Appearances * * pl:Southpoint ru:Саутпойнт Category:Cities in Valenwood Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Valenwood Locations